<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free-Falling by SaberYuri31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007911">Free-Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberYuri31/pseuds/SaberYuri31'>SaberYuri31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nanase Haruka, Canon Compliant, Cute, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Matsuoka Rin, Top Rin, We love our awkward babies, all the feels, bottom haru, rinharu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberYuri31/pseuds/SaberYuri31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his nineteenth birthday and Haru had asked Rin to come over after he packed his stuff from the Samezuka dorms. It was summer and after they both graduated, Haru had wanted to talk; see where Rin planned to go, what he planned to do. But when he asked what Rin wanted now that school was over, he hadn’t been prepared for the answer. </p><p>It was no secret that the two were drawn to each other, always had been. Hell, they flew to Australia together on a whim. But now that Haru was sitting face to face with the realization that Rin would probably leave again to follow his dream of being in the Olympics, he had no idea how to feel. </p><p>He had asked, expecting to be told that Rin would go back to Australia to train. He’d prepared himself for the pain of being abandoned again. So when Rin spoke, it was all Haru could do not to implode. </p><p>“I love you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free-Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t find enough canon-compliant RinHaru smut that’s sweet and mildly-angsty, so I wrote one myself! Feedback is always appreciated! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was nearly unbearable. Haru could barely breathe, could barely even think. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Rin had said he loved him. But despite every fiber of his being screaming at him to say something, Haru had no words. Rin sat in front of him, a violently serious expression on his face. Haru felt like he was gonna pass out. </p><p>It was his nineteenth birthday and Haru had asked Rin to come over after he packed his stuff from the Samezuka dorms. It was summer and after they both graduated, Haru had wanted to talk; see where Rin planned to go, what he planned to do. But when he asked what Rin wanted now that school was over, he hadn’t been prepared for the answer. </p><p>It was no secret that the two were drawn to each other, always had been. Hell, they flew to Australia together on a whim. But now that Haru was sitting face to face with the realization that Rin would probably leave again to follow his dream of being in the Olympics, he had no idea how to feel. </p><p>He had asked, expecting to be told that Rin would go back to Australia to train. He’d prepared himself for the pain of being abandoned again. So when Rin spoke, it was all Haru could do not to implode. </p><p>“I love you.” Rin had said it before Haru had even finished asking his painful question. The room went dead silent. </p><p>Haru wanted to run away. He wanted to curl into a ball and pretend this never happened. But Rin just kept staring at him, patiently waiting for Haru to say something… anything. </p><p>Words had never been either of their strong suits. Especially when it really mattered. Rin knew Haru would do this. He knew and yet, he wasn’t ready to give up. </p><p>Slowly, he reached out and put a hand on Haru’s knee. He took a deep breath and started speaking again. </p><p>“Haru… I’ve been in love with you since I was thirteen years old. I know I have really shitty ways of showing it, but I can’t pretend anymore. I’ll wait. I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to give me an answer. So please. Please just say something.” He looked like he was fighting tears. His eyes were glistening, but they were so determined. Haru’s breath caught in his throat. There were so many things he wanted to say, needed to say. But he just couldn’t make his voice work. </p><p>Just when Rin was starting to worry that he really messed things up, Haru lurched forward and wrapped him in a ferocious hug. The walls that both of them had been holding onto came crashing down. Rin held him close, so close it was hard to breathe, but Haru didn’t want him to let go. It felt like a dream. And neither of them wanted to wake up. </p><p>With tears streaming down both of their faces, Haru finally found his voice. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>It was barely a whisper, but it was enough. </p><p>Rin pulled Haru into a searing kiss. Five years of pent up frustration, anger, pain… love. All of it poured out into that kiss. It was desperate and salty from long-overdue tears, but it was perfect. </p><p>When Haru pulled away to breathe, he cupped Rin’s face in both hands. “You’re such an idiot.” He was smiling. Rin smiled back. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>And then they were kissing again. Haru tangled his hands in Rin’s long maroon hair, holding him close as he tried to convince himself this was real. Rin tugged him into his lap and wrapped both arms tight around Haru’s strong torso. </p><p>Neither of them were good with words, but words weren’t needed. </p><p>The kisses gradually turned deeper, slower. With the initial surge gone, pent up emotion gave way to new feelings. Rin’s fingers found Haru’s. Their hands locked. Haru opened his eyes. Rin was already staring at him, with his crushingly beautiful smile. He reached up with his other hand and stroked Haru’s bangs out of his face. Haru leaned into the touch. </p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this…” </p><p>“Trust me. I do.” Haru squeezed Rin’s hand as he spoke. “Rin… you mean so much to me. More than I can really say.” </p><p>“That’s okay. For now, this is enough.” Rin leaned in and kissed his forehead. </p><p>But it wasn’t enough. They both knew it wasn’t enough. </p><p>Haru reluctantly unraveled their hands in favor of angrily yanking Rin’s jacket off. </p><p>“Haru-!” Rin didn’t get to finish his sentence. He was stunned to silence by Haru’s growing blush and the impatient grip on his black tank top. </p><p>“It’s not. It’s not enough.” Haru tugged at the soft fabric between his fingers, clearly struggling to speak (for a number of reasons). “You… you can’t just say stuff like that and think it’s enough.” The raven chewed his lower lip, forcing himself to hold eye-contact even as he felt his ears begin to burn. </p><p>It took a minute for Rin to understand what he was saying. “Haru…” He placed his hands over the shaking ones holding his shirt straps. He leaned up, sitting up straight to look inquisitively into Haru’s eyes. “Am I hearing this right?”</p><p>Haru was breathing hard. This was so unlike him. </p><p>Having exhausted his strength to speak, Haru showed what he meant by tugging off his own shirt. He was trembling a little, but he refused to back down. Rin sucked in a breath. He resisted the urge to study those sharp lines and feel over the muscle built under Haru’s skin. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this. Haru, you’re shaking.” Rin cupped his burning cheek and gently stroked his face with his thumb. “I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want to pressure you.” </p><p>Haru swallowed the lump in his throat. </p><p>“You’re not. I…” Haru laid his hand over Rin’s frantically beating heart. “I want this… I want you.” </p><p>Rin was always a romantic. Those words, that he knew were so hard for Haru to speak aloud, meant the world to him. Haru was getting fidgety from the lack of response, so Rin did the only thing he could think of. </p><p>He picked Haru up and carried him to the bedroom. </p><p>The tiny gasp the smaller male let out when he was lifted was absolutely precious. Rin knew Haru would deny the noise until the day he died, but he couldn’t help his smile. He kicked the door shut behind them and sat Haru on the bed with a sweet kiss. Haru pulled him closer, dipping his fingers under the tank top Rin always wore. Rin took the hint and tugged it off. </p><p>Through the corner of his eye, Rin saw Haru’s pretty pink blush spread to his collarbones once they were both shirtless. He had no room to tease. Rin was just as worked up. </p><p>Haru laid back against his pillow as Rin crawled over him. Rin slotted himself between Haru’s strong thighs and leaned down for another kiss. One turned to two. Two turned to three. Haru found himself toying with the necklace around Rin’s throat. That just seemed to spur the larger man on. He hooked an arm around Haru’s waist and held him tight. Tremors wracked through Haru’s body. Rin pulled back. </p><p>“Are you sure about this? Haru, you’re seriously shaking.”</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m just… It’s a lot to take in.” He held onto Rin’s biceps like his life depended on it. “Please… please don’t leave.” Rin’s resolve crumbled and he wrapped Haru in his arms. </p><p>“I told you. I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>They kissed for what felt like hours. Rin trailed gentle fingers over Haru’s skin and whispered praises to him until the older boy’s shaking had slowed. </p><p>The temperature in the room rose. Rin carefully unfastened Haru’s belt and dragged open his jeans. To his surprise, Haru wasn’t wearing a swimsuit. Rin dipped his tongue past his lover’s lips as he reached down to palm him through his boxer briefs. Haru gasped quietly but made no move to pull away. Rin took that as his cue to keep going. His lips traveled across Haru’s sharp jaw and down to his neck. Rin gently sucked a red bruise just beneath his ear. Haru shuddered when Rin pulled back. </p><p>Both of them were rapidly losing control. Rin stopped his hand. </p><p>“May I?” He asked, voice soft but laced with lust. Haru nodded immediately. Rin lifted Haru’s hips and tugged off his jeans. </p><p>“You too,” Haru managed to mumble. Rin was all too happy to oblige. </p><p>And then they both froze. Rin took a moment to admire Haru in his (almost) entirety. Haru was stuck staring at the bulge between Rin’s legs. When Rin noticed, he scratched his neck with an embarrassed smile. </p><p>“Can’t help it… I’ve thought about this for a while now.” Haru snapped out of his trance and glanced up at Rin. He was bright red from ear to ear. </p><p>“O-oh that’s not what I meant…” The raven chewed on his lip. “I just… I wasn’t expecting… you know…” He glanced back down before he could stop himself. “You’re just… bigger… than I thought…” Rin went beet red. He chuckled nervously. </p><p>“Is, uh… is that a bad thing?” </p><p>“N-No! No. I’m just… a little… more nervous…” Haru covered his face in his hands. “God, I need to stop talking.” Rin smiled and pulled his hands away so he could place a kiss on Haru’s lips. </p><p>“Don’t worry. You’re not the only one who’s nervous.” </p><p>Rin returned to kissing his way across Haru’s neck and chest. When he brushed over a nipple, Haru tensed and sucked in a breath. Rin glanced at him. Then dragged his thumb over it. Haru let out a shuddering sigh. </p><p>“Sensitive?” He asked with a smirk. </p><p>“Sh-shut up…” </p><p>“I’m not judging. I like making you feel good.” Haru turned to look at him just as Rin bent down and took the bud between his lips. He swirled his tongue around it and gave it a gentle suck. </p><p>“N-nngh…” Haru held tight to Rin’s shoulder with one hand and the sheets with the other. Rin took his time, coaxing out sound after tiny sound from the beautiful boy under him. </p><p>“You don’t need to be so embarrassed, Haru. Let me hear you~” Rin whispered. Haru shivered and shook his head. </p><p>“I sound like a girl…” </p><p>“No you don’t. You sound like you’re feeling it.” Rin leaned up to whisper against Haru’s ear. “Let me hear how good I make you feel.” That sent a full-body shudder through the smaller man. </p><p>“God… Rin…” </p><p>Rin made his way down from Haru’s chest to the v of his hips. He traced the lines with his tongue as he hesitantly slid Haru’s boxers off. His breath hitched when he saw Haru fully hard. Without really thinking about it, he delved down and wrapped his lips around the head. Haru gasped and jumped. Rin immediately pulled back. </p><p>“Sorry, was that too much?” Haru frantically shook his head. </p><p>“No, n-no. I just wasn’t expecting that.” Haru took a deep breath and laid back. </p><p>Rin tentatively tried again. He watched Haru closely as he gave one gentle suck. Haru bit back a moan and closed his eyes. </p><p>Rin worked his way down Haru’s cock, licking and sucking to the best of his ability. Haru seemed to be enjoying it, so he kept going. After a few minutes though, Haru pushed him away. He gently shoved Rin down and pulled off his boxers as well. Rin bit his lip as Haru mimicked his actions. When Haru took the tip of Rin’s dick into his small mouth, Rin moaned. </p><p>“Haru~” He ran his fingers through the raven’s silky hair and let Haru take control. It was shockingly intimate for them both. Not that they thought sex wouldn’t be intimate, but this… this was so much more than either of them had expected. </p><p>When Rin couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled Haru up for another kiss. He ravished Haru’s mouth as he gently laid them both back down. </p><p>“Do you have lube?” He suddenly asked. Haru blushed, but pointed to his bedside table. Rin opened the top drawer to find a tube of lubricant and a box of condoms. “Someone’s enjoying living alone, I see~” He teased, grabbing a condom and the lube. </p><p>“It’s not like I really use them,” Haru mumbled. Rin laughed and kissed him once more. </p><p>“Again, not complaining.” </p><p>Haru grew more tense as he watched Rin slick up three fingers. </p><p>“Relax as best you can. And if it’s too much, just tell me. I don’t want to hurt you.” Haru nodded and took a deep breath. Rin circled his rim with his wet fingers and went back to kissing Haru anywhere he could reach. Slowly, he dipped a finger inside. Haru tensed, but Rin pulled him in for another melting kiss. He tried to keep Haru’s attention on his lips as he moved the finger a little. Haru moaned quietly against his mouth. When Rin had worked the finger in to the bottom knuckle, he pulled it out and came back with a second. </p><p>Haru hissed this time, but did his best to breathe. He told himself it would all be worth it if he could just relax. Rin continued with his sweet kisses. Soon, Haru had calmed down enough that Rin could move his fingers. They took things slow and careful. They had time, after all. But when Rin reached a little deeper and curled his fingers, Haru jumped with a small shriek. </p><p>“Oh my god, are you okay?! I’m so sorr-“ Haru clapped a hand over Rin’s mouth, panting a little. </p><p>“D-do that again…” Rin blinked in surprise. He hesitantly dipped his fingers in and curled them how he had before. Haru’s face morphed as he let out a broken moan. “Oh god…~” Rin’s tension dissipated as he realized he hadn’t hurt Haru and had instead found what he was looking for. He pressed against Haru’s prostate every couple passes. He was quickly able to slip in a third finger. Haru was squirming and fighting down moans and gasps by the time Rin was moving his fingers properly. He held onto Rin like a man drowning, eyebrows drawn together and mouth falling slightly open with each sound. </p><p>“R-Rin, please~… Please~” </p><p>Rin’s only human. Who wouldn’t crumble at that? He pulled out his fingers and rolled on the condom. He reached for the lube again and applied a generous amount to both his length and Haru’s hole. </p><p>“You ready?” He asked as he lined up. Haru put both hands on Rin’s shoulders and nodded. </p><p>Rin leaned down to capture his lips as he gently nudged the first bit inside. Haru focused on breathing and letting the tension drain from his thighs. </p><p>Slowly, painfully slowly, Rin made his way inside. </p><p>He whispered praises and gave Haru kiss after kiss until their hips were flush against each other. </p><p>“Are you okay?” It was hard to talk, but Rin forced his broken voice to cooperate. Haru tensely nodded and reached for Rin’s hand. </p><p>“Is… it in?” Rin nodded. </p><p>“You feel amazing, Haru. It’s perfect.” He squeezed the smaller’s hand. “Just breathe, okay?” </p><p>It took every ounce of self control Rin had to keep still and let Haru adjust to the stretch, but he made himself do it. The last thing he wanted was for Haru to have a bad experience. It took several minutes, but eventually Haru gave him the blessed okay. </p><p>Rin moved slow and passionate, holding tight to Haru’s hand. He immediately started searching for that spot. He maneuvered his hips ever-so-slightly with each thrust. Then finally, he found it. Haru’s back nearly arched off the bed as he scrambled to hold onto Rin. The redhead smiled and held him close. </p><p>“I’ve got you. It’s okay,” Rin whispered as he pushed against Haru’s prostate. </p><p>“Fuck~” Haru had every limb wrapped tightly around Rin, but he didn’t seem to be in pain. Rin picked up the pace just a little, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves on every other thrust. </p><p>It was slow, passionate, awkward, and perfect. They held to each other like their lives depended on it. Neither rushed the moment, they just relished in the pleasure pooling deep inside them with every minute that passed. Soon, Haru tangled his hand in Rin’s hair. </p><p>“Ri-in~ I… I can’t…” </p><p>“Me neither.” Rin rested their foreheads together. </p><p>“I l-love you,” Haru choked out as he once again reached for Rin’s hand. </p><p>“I love you too. So much. So much.” </p><p>Moments later, they both came with a moan of their partner’s name. </p><p>Rin stroked Haru through it, kissing along his throat, until he was oversensitive and whining. Rin pulled out and tied off the condom without breaking contact with Haru. </p><p>They cuddled up together on Haru’s bed to the sound of a coming rainstorm. </p><p>It had taken almost six years, but Rin and Haru were finally together. And they couldn’t have been happier. </p><p>They were finally free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>